


Look Both Ways.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [25]
Category: Static Shock
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Cute, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Gay, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Protective Virgil, Safety, motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "Look both ways."





	Look Both Ways.

**25\. “Look both ways.”**

* * *

"You're going to call me when you get home right?" Virgil asked.

"Yes." 

"Make sure you check your car mirrors." He added

Francis nodded as he stepped into his tennis shoes in the doorway.

"Also make sure you don't go down any streets with no lights on them."

"Vir-"

"Check your backseat before getting in your car also."

"Virgil." Francis said placing his hand over dark skin boyfriend mouth stopping him from talking anymore. Virgil raised his eyebrows as he stared the former villian.

"I'm going to home not to war. No one even gonna try to mess with me Vir. Now go inside you shouldn't be out here like this anyway." Francis ordered letting his look Virgil outfit. Virgil rolled, he was wearing a t-shirt and jeans but he wasn't going to argue. Francis walked Virgil back to he house waiting until stood in the doorway.

"Fine just be safe."

"I will. See you tomorrow morning." Francis called out as he walked back to his motorcycle.

"Francis!"

"Yeah?"

"Look both ways."

"I will."


End file.
